The Runt and the Rat
by Lycanfan25
Summary: I should start by introducing myself, my name is Runt. I have a brother and a sister both of them are alphas while I'm an omega. This is the story of how I met a mute albino pup and how we grew up together.
1. Chapter 1 The new pup in the pack

Chapter 1 New Pup In The Pack

Runt's POV

"YOU GUYS WAIT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at my siblings who were way ahead of me. We were running to our friends Fleet and Magril, we were suppose to meet at their den.

"Well maybe you should go faster!" Claudette yelled back at me as she and Stinky sped up. Sometimes it really sucked being the only omega. By the time I got there they were already playing with each other.

"What took you so long?" Stinky taunted, I flashed him a death stare and stormed off. This wasn't the first time had picked on me because I was the runt of the litter and it was getting old fast. Stupid alphas, I muttered to myself. I began the walk back thinking I could hang out with Daria when I heard rustling in some berry bushes. And saw a small white tail pop out from the bottom of them, except for the occasionally spot of blue juice it was pure white.

"Hey." I said and a pup walked out. His fur was pure white except for his mouth which was blue and some other spots on his fur and paws, his eyes were blood red, and his mane moved towards the left almost hanging in his left eye. He waved, and pointed to the berries. "Um what? Where are you from?" He pointed behind him. I walked past the bushes and found a small cave barely big enough to fit one wolf. "Do you have anyone living with you?" I asked and he shook his head no. I looked back in the direction of my siblings and friends and decided to take this new pup home. "What's your name?" I asked he stopped and grabbed a stick and drew a picture of a rat in the ground. "So it's Rat?" He nodded his head yes. "Follow me." I said and he kept pace with me as we walked back to my den. My parents noticed the new pup and looked confused.

"Um Runt who's your friend?" Mom asked as we walked in.

"This is Rat I found him on my way back, he was eating berries." Dad looked at me funny. As mom questioned him.

"Do you have any family?" He shook his head no. "Where are you from?" He pointed the way we came from. Mom took him outside probably to go see Lilly to either clean him up or to find out why he won't speak.

"Runt I know we allowed Princess and Daria into the pack but a pup?" He said to me.

"Well to be fair I didn't ask you to take him in." I replied my dad rolled his eyes.

"To be fair Daria and Princess are grown wolves who can take care of themselves for the most part." I knew he meant Daria's blindness. "A pup needs a family and to be raised." He replied I knew where he was going with this. After a really long talk Lilly, my mom, and Rat came back. He was cleaned off and still silent.

"Well as far as we can tell he is mute." Lilly stated. She went on to say he was albino which was probably why his pack left him.

"Sp what do we do with him?" Mom asked

"Garth and I could take him in, but I would have to clear it with him first." Lilly suggested much to my mother's surprise.

"Are you sure Lilly?" She asked

"Yes." Lilly went off to find Garth along with my parents giving me time to play with Rat. I moved first and tackled him like I did with my siblings. He caught on quickly and wrestled me to the ground. Before getting off me and running off, I chased after him. We weaved through the trees as fast as we could occasionally bumping into each other.

"Runt slow down!" I looked behind me to see Stinky catching up to me. I stuck my tongue out at him as we went into a turn, Rat went to fast and crashed coming out of it. While the rest of us preformed the spin out and ran to see if he was ok.

"Rat are you hurt?" I asked as he stood up, he shook his head no.

"Who is this?" Claudette asked after I explained everything to them, they were skeptical but I guess it came with being an alpha. They tried getting him to talk for the next several minutes.

"None of this is working." Fleet said

"Maybe he actually is mute." Stinky replied as Lilly, Garth, and my mom walked over to us.

"Hello Rat we met earlier do you remember?" Aunt Lilly asked Rat nodded his head yes. "This is my husband Garth and my sister Kate." Rat nodded to show he was following along with them. "If you want you can stay with me and my husband in the tall grass." Rat nodded once again and walked off with them.

"It's getting late Fleet, you and Magril should probably be going home." Mom said

"See you tomorrow guys." Fleet said and he and his sister ran off.


	2. Chapter 2 Language Barrier

Chapter 2 Language Barriers

Lilly's POV

"Well this is home." Garth told our new pup as he walked in. The pup looked around through the tall grass, he was more curious than Runt and his siblings. He sniffed the grass and felt it with his paws as though he had never seen anything like it before. I snickered a little as he hid in it, Garth found it amusing to. It wasn't too long before he tired himself out and fell asleep, I laid next to him as he slept.

"I wonder what Humphrey was so worried about he doesn't seem like to much of a hand full." Garth said he had a point Humphrey acted like it the world was going end.

"It's only been one night Garth." I said he nuzzled before going to bed himself, I soon followed. In the morning Garth went out with the other alphas leaving me with Rat.

"Good morning." I said as he woke up. He looked like he didn't know how to respond to that. "Just point to the sunrise to say good morning." I told him and he did. I guess I had to help him learn to communicate without words today.

"Hey aunt Lilly." It was my nephews and nieces. Rat waved to them.

"Hey Rat we were going to go watch the hunt do you want to come with us?" Runt asked, Rat look at me and I gestured for him to go.

Runt's POV

The four of us ran off together towards the cliff that over looked the hunting grounds. My mom was hunting with Garth and Hutch. Rat followed behind us as we stood on the edge of the cliff.

"Wow one day I'm going to be as good as mom." Claudette said as our mother moved into position. Rat walked over next to me as Garth moved next to mom. He looked down in the valley and pointed at Hutch.

"That's Hutch he's a beta in our pack." I replied

"Hey Runt maybe we should go introduce Rat to everyone." Stinky suggested it sounded like a good idea so we left the hunting ground and headed to our grandparents.

"Grandma, Grandpa." Stinky called out as we walked in they came to the entrance along with Lilly.

"Hello is this Rat?" Grandma asked as she examined our albino friend.

"Yes, we were going to show him around the territory." Claudette said

"I felt it was my job since I am the future leader." Stinky said we all rolled our eyes at his comment except for Rat who didn't know he did this all the time.

"Well alright but careful." Aunt Lilly said before we ran off. First we went to go see my dad's friends and their mates. Luckily for us we didn't have to go far because they were all at the berry patch.

"Hey Runt, Claudette, Stinky, and….white pup…." Mooch said as we walked down, next to him was his mate Reba she was a vegetarian.

"This is Rat he's new." Claudette said leaving out the important part.

"What's your name?" Janice asked as she and Shakey walked over. Rat looked at me for help.

"His name is Rat he can't talk." I answered for him.

"Ok…" Shakey responded probably wasn't sure how to communicate with Rat.

"Well Rat these are the omegas in our pack. Janice, Reba, Shakey, Mooch, Salty, and Sweets you already know the only other ones." Stinky said. Then we moved on to the beta wolves of the pack. After that it was the other pups in the pack and our friends, it got late and we took Rat home.

Lilly's POV

Garth and I were in the middle of eating when Runt came back with Rat. Rat waved by to Runt, Stinky, and Claudette before sitting next to me.

"So how was your day?" Garth asked completely forgetting that he couldn't speak. Rat looked at me for help.

"Um here paw up if it was good and paw down if it was bad." I showed him and he copied both ways before finally putting his paw up.

"I heard you met some people today." Garth said Rat nodded yes. After Rat went to sleep I walked out of the grass with Garth so we didn't wake him.

"We need to come up with a way he can talk to us." I whispered.

"Well those motions with his paw seem to work well maybe you can work with him tomorrow then teach me at night." He said we agreed on it and went to bed. In the morning I got to work with Rat. He pointed to the sunrise when he woke up and I did the same.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked and he nodded yes. "I figured today we could learn how to communicate better." His tail wagged I assumed he was excited to finally be able to talk to people. "Let's start with hungry." I rubbed my stomach and he copied. For thirsty he rubbed his throat, for hurt he showed a limp paw then pointed to the spot, for feeling sick he put his paw on his head, and for ok he clapped his paws together.


	3. Chapter 3 Curiosity

Chapter 3 Curiousity

Runt's POV

I had to wake up early the next day for school; I went with my dad while my siblings went with my mom. I walked alongside him till we got to the clearing that the school was held. There were four omega females and one other male not including Rat. The girls were named Cassie, Janet, and Sydney. Janet and Sydney were Mooch's daughters and Cassie belonged to Shakey. The other male was named Mint and was Salty's son. His sister was the last omega and her name was Cristie. She was walking over to Rat who was standing by Lilly in the front.

"Hello." She said to him and he did his typical wave. "My name is Cristie. What's yours?" I ran over to save him the embarrassment but Lilly beat me to it.

"His name is Rat." Lilly whispered something in her ear and she nodded. I already knew what it was.

"So are you living with Lilly?" She asked to which he nodded yes. "That's cool."

"Alright class let's get started." Lilly said and we all took our seats. Rat sat next to me in the front row.

"Now next week we'll be going on a field trip so make sure to get your parents' permission." Lilly said before continuing our lesson on keeping the peace of the pack. School seemed to take forever and finally when it let out, I ran to the alpha school which went longer than ours. Rat followed me, we sat on the cliff and watched as the class went on.

"I've always wanted to hunt." I told Rat who nodded then began to walk away. "Hey where are you going?" He pointed into the direction he was walking, I didn't know what I was expecting. "Wait up then." I called as I ran to catch up with him. We headed towards the berry patch I guessed he was hungry. He grabbed a few berries and walked in another direction. Once again I followed him this time to a bunch of flowers which he picked along with a stick and a piece of bar which he laid all the stuff on before moving again. This time to a cave where some other large pieces of bark were stacked up, he sat the stuff down and pointed to the cave. "Yeah I see it. Why are we here?" I asked he set up one of the large pieces of bark on the side before mashing up the berries. He took the stick with his mouth and dipped in the juice. He walked over to the bark and pressed the stick against it, he drew the symbol for omega. "So a club?"

"Hey Runt are you over here?" My sister Claudette called out. I poked my head out of the bushes.

"Yes." I replied she was with Stinky.

"What are you doing in there?" Stinky asked I looked back at Rat who pointed to the omega symbol.

"Sorry official omega business." I replied looking at Rat who had his paw on his face.

"What?" Claudette asked as she tried to look over me.

"Sorry no alphas allowed." I said she rolled her eyes and pushed me out of the way. Stinky soon followed and I ran to get ahead of them.

"Hey Rat you and Runt weren't trying to make a club were you?" Claudette asked

"Yes we were." I answered for him but he shook his head no.

"So what were you trying to say?" I asked he pointed to me and then at the symbol. "I know I'm an omega." He gave up after that and walked out of the bushes to a puddle where he washed his paws off.

"Well I'm leaving." Claudette said and Stinky looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Off to see Fleet are we?" We said at the same time, she turned around sharply and stared at the both of us.

"Shut up!" She yelled Stinky and I began to laugh, while Rat looked at us in confusion.

"Claudette had a big crush on Fleet." I said he clapped his paws together. I assumed it meant ok but I wasn't too sure.

"Well Runt has a crush on Magril!" Claudette yelled out and Stinky began to laugh so I blurted out his secret crush as well. "Stinky likes Cassie!" the three of us stared at each other then at Rat.

"You tell no one." The three of us said in unison. Then Stinky looked at me.

"I don't have a crush on that omega." He said, Claudette rolled her eyes as she walked away leaving the three of us at the cave. "Hey Rat have you ever been in there?" Stinky asked looking at the entrance. Rat shook his head no and Stinky walked in. "Are you two coming or are you too scared?" The two of us quickly followed him.

"This place is big!" I yelled to get the echo. Light came in from the top I looked up to see a hole in ground, I looked back down to see Rat climbing up the wall.

"Rat what are you doing?" Stinky asked as he got to top and point further down the cave.

"I don't think we should go down further." I called up and he looked down and pointed back further down the cave.

"You can go down but I'm going to stay here." I replied and he walked off.

"Well to be fair I think Lilly enjoys the company." We heard our mother's voice from above.

"MOM!" We yelled as loud as we could and she looked down the hole and was horror struck.

"Stinky! Runt! Hang on we'll get you out!" She yelled down

"Mom we aren't stuck it's a cave. Rat found it." I called back up and she relaxed.

"Where is Rat?" Garth asked as he looked down the hole.

"He went further into the cave." Stinky called back up

Rat's POV

As I ventured further down the cave it got darker, I climbed down another small cliff and landed in something wet. It was warm; I looked down to see it was glowing a bit. I had landed in an underground hot spring. I had to swim to the other side where there were stalactites and stalagmites. I pulled myself off and shook my body to get some of the water off. I continued my walk until I came to three paths that went up. I chose the left one and began to climb but the rocks were slippery so I ended up sliding back down, next I tried the center one. I almost made it all the way up but a bat flew in my face, which startled me and sent me back down. I tried the last one and managed to climb up it, it led to a separate room. I walked in and heard a loud crunch, I looked down there was a fish bone. I looked up to see like glaring in along with a large shape.

With a loud growl I realized I was in a bear cave, I jumped as an enormous paw was swung at me. When I landed I darted out, I looked behind me to see a large brown bear chasing after me. I serpentined through the woods in hopes the bear would trip over something. It didn't work, I realized this after I jumped over a creek and it was still behind me and gaining.

"Rat!" I heard I looked over to my left to see Claudette and Fleet. I looked back in front of me to see a tree I came to a stop at the last moment and jumped out of the way as the bear hit it face first. I turned around the bear was unconscious. I ran up to Claudette and Fleet. I was out of breath and just wanted to go home.

"YOU BEAT A BEAR!" Fleet yelled which really wasn't true the tree did but how was I suppose to tell him.

"We have to tell everyone." Claudette said and I shook my head no. I didn't really want the attention.

"Tell everyone what?" It was Claudette's dad.

"Um….dad….why are you here?" She asked

"Stinky told me you were with Fleet, as for you Rat Garth and Lilly are looking for you so I suggest you find them." I took off towards home. When I got there Lilly almost went into shock.

"Rat what happened why are you out of breath and so dirty?!" She said as Garth walked in

"Well he went exploring in a cave as for the out of breath part I don't know." He said and I did my nest to imitate a bear. They didn't get it though and thought I was acting like a monster for a joke. After several face palms, Lilly finally got it.

"Oh a bear. You were chased by a bear!" She said and I nodded.

"What happened to the bear?" Garth asked and I pointed to a tree and pretended to slam into it.

"So the bear hit a tree and you got away." I nodded glad that they finally understood. "Regardless you need to clean up."


	4. Chapter 4 Rat's New Friend

Chapter 4 Rat's new friend

Runt's POV

"Claudette I've told you before you're not allowed to see boys at your age." Dad said sternly to my sister who looked at mom for help.

"Humphrey.' She said sternly waving for him to walk out of the cave.

"YOU TOLD!" She yelled at Stinky who backed into a corner. Claudette had our grandmothers temper when it came to things like this.

"What was I suppose to say? We were in a cave besides we're getting in trouble to." Stinky replied hoping to soften the blow.

"He is right Claudette." I replied and she growled at me.

"Not the point you said you would never tell dad about it!" She yelled.

"Claudette calm down. It's not the end of the world." I said and she didn't respond.

"I'm not talking to either of you." She went into a corner and laid down. She was really mad like really mad at us. I looked at Stinky who felt and over bearing amount of guilt on himself.

"I'm going to say hi to Rat." I called out as I began to leave but my mom stopped me.

"Oh no you stinky are in trouble for leaving him to explore by himself." She said as she pushed me back into the den. We stayed there all day I didn't see Rat come by I guess he got in trouble for going into the cave by himself, but the next day he came by. My mother informed him that we were grounded and he left.

Rat's POV

What to do? The question rang in my head. With my friends in trouble I had nothing really to do. I could go back and explore the other parts of the cave but last time Lilly got mad at me and I didn't want to make her angry again. As I walked I began to kick a pinecone, it soon became airborn and I began to see how long I could keep it in the air.

"Hey." I let the pinecone fall as Cristie walked over to me. "Can I play?" She asked I nodded and tossed her the pinecone. She hit it back to me and I knocked it back to her. "So I heard about the bear. That was pretty cool." I could tell it was awkward for her to talk to me. I let the pinecone fall and she looked at me. "Could you teach me that sign language you use with Lilly?" She said nervously I nodded eagerly. I led her to the tall grass where Lilly was.

"Oh hi Cristie, what brings you here?" Lilly asked

"I want to know the sign language you two do." She replied Lilly let her in and we began. We started with the basics. Hunger, thirst, sick, hurt, stuff like that.

"That's easy enough." Cristie replied

"Alright let's try something a little harder then. Now we'll move on to emotions and animals." It took the rest of the day but she was getting the hang of it. She had to go and Lilly smiled at me. "Looks like she likes you." She said

Cristie came back the next day to finish the previous teachings, and it wasn't too long after that that she was able to understand what I was saying for the most part.

"Alright you two have fun." Lilly said and the two of us ran off together. I followed her to a berry patch where she threw a berry at me, getting the juice on my fur. I retaliated by throwing one at her. She ducked out of the way and tackled me.

"You'll have to better than that." She said before jumping off me and running off, I gave chase. We ran through the trees as fast as we could, until I finally caught up to her and tackled her/

"Alright you win, now get off." She laughed I did and she pushed me into a creek we were standing next to, I pulled her in as she laughed. "Great now we're both wet." I snickered it was silent but she noticed it. "Ok stop laughing at me." I moved my over her face meaning is wasn't at her than pointed to the two us meaning it was at us. "Ok wise guy." She and I got out of the creek and shook our selves off.

"Having fun?" Cristie looked up to see her dad and mom standing nearby along with Humphrey.

"Um yeah sorry about getting wet." She said shyly.

"It's fine, just remember to be home before dinner." Salty said before walking off.

"Come on." She gestured for me to follow. I did and we ended up at a cliff that over looked the territory. "Isn't it the view great?" She asked I nodded. Then a grin spread across her face and she tackled me, we rolled down the hill until we landed in a bush.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rat." She said before running off. I went home for some reason I couldn't stop smiling. I walked into the tall grass and Lilly noticed my good mood.

"Did you have a good time with Cristie?" She asked and I nodded


	5. Chapter 5 The Talk

Chapter 5 The Talk

Runt's POV

I went to school the next day, Rat though was playing with Cristie, and both of them were laughing though Rat's laugh was more of a silent chuckle than anything. I watched as to two took turns hitting a pinecone back and forth.

"Hey Runt." I looked over to see Cassie talking to me. It was a first, I tried not to talk to her since she normally just wanted gossip.

"Yeah?" I replied I knew it had to do with Rat and Cristie.

"So are those two together?" She asked trying to look cute. I've seen her do it to Mint he normal would give anything to please her.

"How should I know and if I did why would I tell you?" I asked as Rat waved for me to come over and join them. I took my leave and proceeded to walk over. Rat did some motions with his paw and Cristie translated for me.

"He wants to know if you want to play with us." She said

"Yeah what is it you two are playing?" I asked and she explained the rules to me. "So all I have to do is keep this pinecone in the air?" Rat nodded his head and I hit it off my snout to him.

"So what did you two do yesterday?" I asked as Rat hit it to Cristie.

"We hung out." She replied hitting back to me.

"Well Cassie thinks you two are dating." I warned them hitting it back to Rat.

"hmph she would." Cristie shot her nose up with disgust. She wasn't like the other omega pups, she seemed more likely to be an alpha or at least a beta in her everyday attitude towards things.

"Rat any thoughts?" I asked as the pinecone hit the ground. He shook his head no as my dad came into the classroom.

"Where's Mrs. Lilly?" Cassie asked as we took our seats.

"She'll be staying at her den for the next couple of weeks." I didn't know that they got a den. By the look on Rat's face neither did he.

"Is she alright?" Mint asked.

"Yes she's fine, she's just going to having pups soon." My dad quickly shut himself up.

"Did you know?" Cristie asked Rat, who did some other motions I couldn't make sense of.

"You noticed her belly was getting bigger and she ate a lot? That didn't strike you as odd?" She replied he shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "I guess you have a point there."

"When will she have them?" Janet asked quickly

"We don't know."

"How are babies made?" Mint asked to be fair none of us exactly knew. Though Cristie and Rat had smirks on their faces.

"Do you two have something to share?" Dad asked them and both of them stopped smirking. "That's a conversation for you and your parents to have." Dad replied before getting on with today's lesson. After school I dragged Rat away from Cristie and made him follow me to a place where I knew we wouldn't be bothered.

"Do you like like Cristie?" I asked and he shook his head cautiously yes. "Ok, well there's this girl I like in the Northern pack and you act so calm around Cristie could you help me out?" Rat gave a silent snicker at the thought.

"Hey, I'll tell her." I replied and he stopped and moved his paw up and down. Then shook his head no. "What do you mean no?" I asked then he pointed behind me, I turned around to see Magril and Fleet along with Cristie who motioned for Rat to follow her. He did as the two other wolves walked down to me.

"So you like my sister?" Fleet asked

"What are you doing here?' I asked trying to play it off.

"Well actually I was here to ask your sister if she wanted hang out, then I overheard you talking to Rat." He grinned. Well my life was about to end. Magril whispered something in Fleets ear and his grin faded.

"Really? Fine I'll ask. She wants to know if you want to play with her." He said

"Yes." I replied

Rat's POV

"Wait you're going to check on Lilly?" Cristie asked and I nodded. She seemed to understand why pretty well..

"Well alright then, see ya tomorrow I guess." She walked off a bit disappointed but if she heard Runt I didn't want to find out she didn't feel the same and the excuse was right there anyways. I walked back to the tall grass to find Lilly and Garth not there.

"Hey Rat they're this way." I turned around to see Eve waving for me to follow her. I did and she led me to a medium sized den. Kate and Winston where there to along with an old brown wolf.

"You must be Rat." He held out his paw and I shook it. "My name is Tony I'm Garth's father." He said I nodded then pointed to Lilly.

"She'll be fine Rat." Kate replied that was good but still I was worried at least a little but it wasn't about her but what would happen with me when she gave birth. I guess I let on that something else was troubling a bit more than I thought cause Garth wanted me to walk with him outside.

"You're worried about what'll happen with you aren't you?" He asked I nodded a little. "Well that's really up to you. By the time she gives birth you'll almost be a teenager and the alpha pups will be gone for the full alpha school. But Lilly and I were hoping you would stay." He replied I felt my tail begin to wag it was so embarrassing at times.

Runt's POV

"Alright Claudette and Runt I'll let you two go hang out with Magril and Fleet alone after we have a talk." Dad told us for some reason Stinky was there to.

"Alright." Claudette said

"Ok now this is serious, I need to tell you all where-"

"Humphrey! They're a little young for the talk." Mom said as she walked in. "Alright you two go have fun tonight." She said. To be honest I was a bit nervous about the whole thing.

"Oh fine." He replied a bit sarcastic.

"So we can go right?" Claudette asked

"Yes go on or you'll be late." They said at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6 Young Love

Chapter 6 Young Love

(Sorry this one is a bit shorter than the rest.)

Runt's POV

"So where do you want to go?" I asked Magril she shrugged and I remembered the cave that Rat found. "I know a cave if you want to go there." She whispered sure in my ear and I led the way. The cave was dark though the moon shined through the hole in the roof creating a perfect circle on the ground. "So do you always whisper?" I asked seeing how this was going nowhere fast. She nodded; I found a pinecone on the ground and hit it up. "Rat made up this game if you want to play it. We have to keep the pinecone from hitting the ground and we can only hit it once." I suggested. She joined me, the night seemed to go by a lot faster as we hit it back and forth.

"Runt look out!" Magril yelled before I tripped and fell. I looked at her amazed at the fact she just spoke out loud. She had both paws over her mouth and stared at me.

"You talked out loud." I said in disbelief but I realized she didn't want me to make a big deal about it as she helped me up. "Sorry, but I need to go home. She whispered before running off. I couldn't help but feel like I had screwed up.

"Magril wait! I'm sorry." I called out and she turned around and began to laugh.

"I really do have to go home." She whispered in my ear. I couldn't believe that I had been so stupid, I hit my face with my paw like I've seen Rat do. I felt something hit my head I looked up to see Rat smiling down at me. I ran up to where he was with him was Stinky.

"You two stop laughing!" I yelled, both of them continued to. "Well at least I got a date." I replied both of them looked at each other then at me.

"You want to go spy on Claudette?" Stinky asked and the three of us were off. They were by the creek looking up at the moon.

"This is nice." Claudette said as she rested her head on Fleet's shoulder.

"Yeah." He replied looking into her eyes their faces got closer together. Something began to smell, I looked next to me where Rat should be and he was gone in his place was a skunk. Stinky and I looked at each other than ran out as fast as we could, not wanting to get sprayed which consequently ruined their moment.

"RUNT! STINKY!" Claudette yelled as loud as she could as the skunk walked out. It was Rat he began to snicker as Cristie also walked out laughing.  
>"You should've seen your faces." Cristie laughed as Rat went to creek and washed off his fur.<p>

"How did you two pull that off!?" I yelled

"Well pretty easily it was dark out and it's not like you were paying attention to Rat." She replied and she helped Rat with his sides.

"Ugh you two are so dead!" All of us yelled at them, the two ran off and we ran after them. The two ran as fast as they could but Stinky, Claudette, and Fleet were gaining on them. Eventually they ran out of breath and we caught them.

"Well what should we do with them?" Stinky asked looking at Claudette. Who had an evil grin on her face.

"I say we make them dig up every bone in the territory." She said

"Or maybe we could let them go on account that Stinky and Runt were spying on you." Cristie said and the tides turned. Fleet and Claudette tackled us.

"You were spying on us!?" She yelled we had no choice to nod and watch our skunk run off into the moonlight with Cristie. "I'm telling mom!" She yelled before getting off me.

Rat's POV

"That was great!" Cristie laughed as we made our dramatic escape to her den. The fact that they thought I was a skunk was great. The black was mud and the smell was just onion grass. Over all it was her idea and it worked perfectly. "Thanks for the fun night I'll see you tomorrow at school." She licked my cheek before walking off. I made my way back to my new den completely love struck. It appreantly showed cause Garth and Lilly immediately began asking questions they didn't even care that I was a few minutes late. I told them everything I could before going to bed.


	7. Chapter 7 Troublemakers

Chapter 7 Troublemakers

Runt's POV

"Hey Lilly is Rat home?" I asked wanting to get back at him for the skunk prank he and Cristie pulled last night.

"He left with Cristie a while ago. I'll tell him you stopped by though." Lilly replied I thanked her before leaving. I met up with Stinky and Claudette for good old fashion revenge. They were getting everything ready.

"Well he wasn't at the den." I said to them. They looked up from their work and frowned.

"Well what's the point of all this then?" Claudette replied as Fleet and Magril came walking up.

"Well to get them back but we need to lure them here." Stinky replied we all took some time to think of a solution to our problem and came up with nothing.

"Wait what if we used them for bait?" Fleet suggested

"That's genius my smart alpha." Claudette said and we began to hear gagging sounds from a nearby bush. We walked over to find Rat and Cristie gagging. Probably at my sister's sad excuse for flirting. Both of them began to laugh before noticing we were watching. "Yeah yeah laugh it up omegas like you two could do better." Claudette said which made them stop laughing.

"I bet we could." Cristie shot back

"Then by all means go ahead." Fleet replied she looked at Rat.

"Well um, um." As she stuttered Stinky got to work on quickly finishing our project. Now all we had to do was keep them busy.

"Rat maybe you should help her out." I offered he flashed me a confused look, of course he wouldn't know what flirting meant. I saw Claudette and Fleet backing up slowly, I followed. "Fire!" We all yelled as a beehive full of honey fell on them. They were soaked in honey, Rat's white fur was turned a light a shade of yellow as he tried to make sense of what had happened.

"HEY!" Cristie yelled as loud as she could.

"Pay back!" Claudette yelled Cristie glared at her and moved in to beat to my sister. Luckily though Rat caught her.

"Fine let's go get cleaned up first I guess." Cristie said to Rat as she grinded her teeth. All five of us laughed at our friends' misfortune.

"Well that was fun." Magril whispered into my ear, as we walked away from the scene.

"You don't think they'll want revenge do you?" Stinky asked

"Well if they do we'll have to be ready for them." Claudette replied

"Like those two omegas could beat four alphas and one omega." Fleet said but I was a bit skeptical on the subject.

Lilly's POV

"Rat what happened?" I asked as he walked in a tad bit yellow and smelling like hone, with him was Cristie.

"Runt, Claudette, Fleet, Stinky, and Magril pulled a prank on us." Cristie replied as Rat licked the honey off his paws. "Do you know how to get honey off our fur?"

"Warm water normal does the trick but I don't know of any springs close by." Rat raised his paw meaning that he did know of one. He then made the gesture for cave.

"There was one in the cave you explored." Cristie said Rat nodded and the two ran off.

"Well those two are getting along well." Kate said as she walked into the den.

"Well you should have seen Rat last night he came completely love struck." I replied snickering a bit at the googly eyed expression he had last night.

"So they're off to the cave?" She asked I nodded then told her what had happened. "Don't worry I'll get after them."

"Those two already seemed to be planning something already, I say we let them have they're prank war at least for today." I replied Kate nodded.

"Well I just wanted to come and check on you."

"I'm doing fine thanks for stopping by." Kate left after that.

Rat's POV

"We should have them fall into a pit of spiders." Cristie said still mad about the honey. I got out of the hot spring my fur was white again, she followed and grew a large evil looking grin. "I've got it, we could strike each of them individually when they're alone with the girl or boy they like." She began laughing at the mere thought. I shook my head no. "Oh come on it'll be like a date." She said and I immediately went along with it.

After a couple of hours of gathering all sorts of supplies we were ready, though we didn't know exactly when we were going to attack because our first target had been getting ready for the past thirty minutes, so we had to camp out and wait in a bush. Cristie insisted we dyed our fur to blend in to the foliage, so my white fur was once again stained, this time green and black. She was convinced that they would be out tonight.

"Rat get ready here they come." It was our first target Claudette and Fleet. Above them was a mix of dirt and berry juices. That part was my idea and I was proud of it. "Okay cut it." I bit a vine and the whole thing unfold in a giant cloud of dust so we could make our escape.

Next up was Stinky, he was about to ask Cassie to hang out with him tonight. Where got that information isn't necessary. All I know we had set up something Cristie called the stink cannon. I was against it but she wouldn't let me reject the idea. Basically what it was, was a mix of smelly liquids put into a small hollow stick that had a leaf in one end so it wouldn't come into our mouths. Cristie took aim and blew the concoction flew everywhere. I had to cover my nose he smelled so bad. Cristie quickly pulled me along to our final destination.

Runt and Magril were in the cave where the big hole was. Cristie and I moved a log from the brush, it was full of blue juice. We pushed it against a rock and raised it up allowing to come out and splatter all over them. We ran away as fast as we could to the creek to quickly wash up and head home before they could retaliate.

"Hey Rat." I looked up at Cristie as she washed her snout. "Thanks for your help we'll hang out tomorrow night I promise."


	8. Chapter 8 The White Mute (Part 1 of 2)

Chapter 8 White Mute Part 1

(This chapter is a more serious than the last couple. Heads up)

Rat's POV

I couldn't sleep the night of the great pranking, something just didn't feel quite right with the world. I eventually got so frustrated with not being able to sleep that I decided to walk out of the den. Judging by the position of the moon it was two in the morning. I gave a silent sigh as I walked along a path that was unfamiliar to me. I could hear the sound of a train in background along with crickets and other night life. It seemed the rest of the world just didn't agree with me. I guess it was because I really wanted to talk like everyone else, I hated being mute.

"Hey Rat everything ok?" I turned around Runt was standing behind me. I nodded. "hey I've been meaning to ask you. Were you born mute?" The question rung in my ears. I shook my head no. "Wait you could talk what happened." It wasn't something I could tell him instead I had to show him, I lifted the fur on the side of my neck to reveal a set of bite marks. What had happened was a mountain lion got a hold of me when I was younger. I wasn't really even supposed to survive the ordeal but when I did I couldn't speak anymore. My old pack's healer said it was psychological and not physical meaning in theory I could still speak but my subconscious wouldn't allow me.

"What happened?" I didn't want to get into it not with him at least so I put my fur back down and headed home. "Wait Rat I didn't mean to upset you." Runt called out I wasn't mad at him not in the slightest I knew that coming to this pack would mean that I would have to reveal some things I just wasn't ready for it yet. I went home and didn't sleep the rest of the night.

"Rat you look terrible did you sleep last night?" Garth asked I shook my head no. It caused some concern in him.

"Maybe you should stay home from school tonight and not go out with Cristie tonight." He was probably right and I couldn't argue so I laid back down. Garth and Lilly walked out of the room for a few minutes but I could hear everything they were saying.

"You don't think its about…"

"No Lilly I think it maybe something more personal."

"What should we do?"

"I guess we should give it time and hope it gets better for right now."

I tried to sleep for the rest of the day to no avail. Instead I began to ponder things, finally when Lilly left to go see her mom I stood up and wondered out of the den. I didn't know where I was going perhaps looking for answers, but I knew moping in a den wasn't going to help me much. I snuck past omega and alpha school and made a bee line for the cave. I got to the chasm with the three paths, I took the one on the left. Despite slipping a bit I made it up into another passageway. It was pitch black so I had to rely on smell and touch.

I walked straight occasionally bumping into a wall or rock here and there. Eventually I couldn't move anymore and had to sleep, I had lost track of time but I didn't think it had been over a day yet. When I woke up I kept going straight. I had no idea where I was now I only hoped that there was an exit to this thing. My stomach growled and my throat was dry.

Runt's POV

"Hey Runt have you seen Rat anywhere?" Garth asked me he seemed to be a bit worried.

"Not sense last night." I replied

"What happened last night?" He asked me I told him about the scars on Rat's neck and how he used to able to talk. It troubled Garth, I could tell as he thanked me and walked off back towards his den.

The next morning everyone was searching there was no scent, footprints, or any sign of Rat in the whole territory not even in the cave. Cristie was beginning to worry she kept asking me questions about what happened the last time I saw him. It seemed like most of our wolves were scared about what happened to him.

Rat's POV

I eventually found some water dripping from the celling after drinking all that I could I began walking again. I wasn't going to stop there was no point to it at this point. I began to wonder how long I had been down here it only seemed like a few hours, I knew I was going to be late for my night with Cristie but this whole thing seemed to be working. I began to feel happier as I walked along my unknown path.

Runt's POV

"Cristie I've told you everything." I said out of annoyance we were now entering day two of the search, Cristie had been searching all night, it was honestly amazing that she was still awake.

"We've searched every inch of all of the territory's I don't think he is in the park anymore." Hutch told Winston who frowned.

"Well then I guess we'll have to assume something got him then." He said gravely. I felt a sudden wave of sadness come over me. I looked at Cristie who I could tell felt the same way as me. No wolf slept that night.


End file.
